Is This Called Possession?
by kage kitsune 14
Summary: Author-insert fic. I get a huge surprise when I'm snapped up from my calm normal life and dropped into Kagome Higurashi's body. One thing though... I had only watched a few episodes of the Anime and hadn't read the Manga at all! What am I going to do? Survive. (My attempt at NaNoWrimo, 2013)


Everyone wants to be a hero or heroine, except me. I just wanted to be normal... Well some people want greatness and others have it thrust upon them, right?

I was one of the few who came to realize how literal these words could be.

One night I went to sleep, safe in my own bed. The next thing I know is a bright flash of light and immense pain in my head followed by a stream of memories of someone else's life playing through my head like some sort of blockbuster hit.

_Five year old black haired, blue eyed _**(A/n: I know her eyes are brown in the anime but they're blue in the manga and I want her to have as many physical differences between her and Kikyo as possible...)** _child ran forward wrapping her arms around a man's legs. The man shared the girls eyes and had the same nose, a close relative- a father or an uncle. "Daddy! How long are you staying this time? Did you bring me back something from your trip to America? Are you leaving again? If so when are you coming back?"_

_The child's questions seemed endless to me, but the man appeared was used to having numerous questions thrown at him all at once.  
_

_"Well Kagome-chan, I'm staying for a month before I have another business trip. Yes I did bring you back a gift, but you only get it if you were good for your mom and grandpa... I leave in a month and I'll be back a week after that..." He answered the child's questions as calmly as he could. _

_"I was really good. Can I please have my gift?" The girl whined slightly._

_"If I ask your mom she'll say you were good?" the man asked._

_"Un!" She agreed enthusiastically._

Another flash of light and another memory.

_The same girl now six stared in horrified shock at the casket that held her most precious person. Sure she loved her mom, but her dad was her favorite parent. She was a daddy's girl through and through..._

Flash.

_"Kagome-chan, this is your little brother, Souta." Mama stated staring down at the small baby wrapped in a mint green blanket.  
_

_Kagome was now about seven._

_Kagome stared down at the tiny infant. It was hard to believe that such a small thing was going to be her brother. Had she been so small when she was a baby?  
_

_"He's so tiny." Kagome whispered moving a finger to gently brush against her brothers miniscule palm. The hands clenched in reaction to the touch trapping her finger in a surprisingly firm grip for such a small thing._

_"You're his big sister. You're gonna have to watch out for him." _

Flash.

_"Happy Birthday, Kagome-chan."_

_Kagome gently picks up the tiny kitten from the open basket he had been laying in. "He's so cute, and tiny. I think I'll call him...Buyo!" The cat was mostly white with brown patches and small black patches as well._

_"Gnat?" Souta asked. He was around four or so. Kagome was eleven years old now. _

Flash.

_Meeting her three best friends: Eri, Ayumi and Yuka._

Flash. The memories were shorter and quicker now. The memories were coming to an end...

_"Hojo totally has a crush on you. Why won't you give him a chance? He's one of the most popular boys in school!" Eri whined. "I would totally jump at the chance to go on a date with him!"_

_"So ask him out. This is the 21st century. It's not like it's illegal to ask the boy out instead of him asking you out." Kagome answered._

Flash!

_"Kagome-chan!"_

_"Kagome!"_

_"Kagome-san!"_

_The voices of her friends shouted in surprise as she tumbled backwards falling down the shrine stairs. She had taken those stairs so many times before but this time she had unbalanced and she was now falling, to what would surely be her death..._

The memories stopped and suddenly I was falling just like the girl in the memories. I twisted roughly maneuvering into a position where I wouldn't land head first, tucking my chin to my chest and moving my arms over my neck to protect it from impact.

And impact I did. My hands scrapped roughly over the cement stairs tearing my skin open causing it to bleed harshly, but I didn't stop there. I continued to roll down the stairs.

I felt my arms creak and groan under the pressure that was exerted against them, forced to protect my head and neck and taking most of my weight as I continued to fall on them repeatedly.

My legs and back hurt a lot too, but I knew I hadn't broken anything and my clothes had kept me from scrapping the skin under them open like my poor arms.

I finally hit the the sidewalk at the bottom of the steps and rolled another couple of feet before rolling to a stop. Groaning in pain as all the injuries caught up all at once, I rolled over onto my hands and knees and huffed as I shoved myself into a standing position. I was hunched over slightly but I was still on two feet, which was an improvement.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Are you alright?"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

The many voices swam together into a garbled mess but I got most of the points.

1. I was in Kagome's body.

2. I had just taken a serious fall that could've killed me.

3. They wanted to take me to a hospital.

"I'm fine!" I called hurriedly. I didn't need attention like that.

"But you fell so far!" Ayumi argued worriedly.

"Just bruises and scrapes. I'm fine." I reiterated.

"Please go to the hospital." Yumi begged. "For our peace of mind."

"I'm seriously fine. I just wanna take a bath and get the dirt out of my scrapes and then fix them up."

"But-" Eri started to protest.

"I'll be fine. I'll even call you after I have the scrapes all taken care of so you can see I'm fine." I wheedled.

"But-!"

"No." I inserted firmly. "I am just fine. Just a little bruised, and scrapped. These aren't even that bad." I stated firmly.

"Fine! But we're walking you to your door to make sure you don't fall down the steps again." Eri stated boldly.

"Fine." I knew that was the best I was going to get from them.

The walked me to the door but as soon as we got there they started to try to convince both Mama and Grandpa that I should go to the hospital to get checked out.

I protested loudly and eventually Mama told Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi that she would take care of the scrapes personally.

After a quick shower, in which I winced a lot as I tried to wash myself without irritating my injuries. I was allowed to change into a bra and underwear before I was forced to sit on the edge of my bed and let Mama tend to my scrapes and bruises.

I was very lucky I hadn't broken or sprained anything. And Mama told me that repeatedly as she fixed me up.

"Thanks Mama. I'm going to take a nap before dinner. My arms are hurting a bit too much right now to write. I'm hoping sleeping will dull the pain..." I added.

"Of course, hun. I'll send Souta up to wake you when dinner's ready." Mama stated.

"I have to call Ayumi quick." I slipped on a night dress and hurried down the stairs to the phone. I quickly dialed Ayumi's number, fresh from Kagome's memories.

I was remembering her life as if I had lived it and it was odd to say the least. If I was in her body, who was in my body? Was my body even occupied? Was Kagome still in this body, just in the back somewhere?

"Hey, Ayumi. I'm calling to let you know I'm fine. Can you pass on the message to Eri and Yuka? I'm going to take a nap. The adrenalin really took it out of me." I lied quickly.

_**"Of course Kagome. Please rest. You need it to heal..."**_ Ayumi answered quickly. She was always such an angel.

We quickly said our good-byes. And I hurried up to Kagome's room and crashed in Kagome's bed. Maybe I would be back in my body when I woke up. Hopefully this was just some screwed up dream caused by a long time with no sleep...


End file.
